Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment are often provided with displays for displaying visual information. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) typically include an array of display pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Liquid crystal displays commonly include a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display unit with individually controllable liquid crystal display pixels.
The backlight unit commonly includes one or more light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that generate light that exits the backlight toward the liquid crystal display unit. The liquid crystal display pixels are individually operable to control passage of light from the backlight unit through that pixel to display content such as text, images, video, or other content on the display.
Backlight unit operation is a common source of power dissipation in electronic device displays, which can be undesirable, particularly in portable devices that use batteries for power storage.